


Shower and muscles

by melusinezar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/melusinezar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the World Team Trophy Gala, Yuzuru have been impressed by Javier's arm muscles. The following night, he got the opportunity to do more muscle comparison with his friend.</p><p>This is kinda cracky and pretty fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower and muscles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekebella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekebella/gifts).



> I apologize for the weird title and the horrible summary. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of crack and fluff and it is dedicated to pekebella :p

Yuzuru wasn't a really shy about his body kind of guy. Unlike other skaters, he never felt awkward wearing tight training clothes. It actually made sense for him because this way he could train his body without the air friction that looser clothes, and especially pants, would always get in the way. Maybe it was because when he started figure skating he was surrounded by girls who were always wearing tights, and that's why he never really felt weird about wearing tight training clothes. 

Actually, seeing the other guys like Javi wearing sweat pants while skating was the weird thing for Yuzuru. He accepted it, and since nobody was really commenting on his attire anymore, he stopped to care and kept wearing his tight under armour. After all, everyone had their own style right ?

And so, wearing those tight clothes all his life, Yuzuru never felt awkward about showing off his body. Taking off his shirt on the ice wasn't a big deal for him, even if he wouldn't skate like that often for safety and comfort reasons. And being naked in front of other guys... Well, when you had been raised in the love of onsen, that wasn't a big deal either.

This is why, when he heard a frantic knock at his door as he had just turned off the shower after rinsing his hair, and Javi's embarrassed voice asking if he could let him in because the hot water wasn't working in his room, Yuzuru barely wrapped a towel around his hips before opening immediately to let him in. Considering he had covered himself more so he wouldn't wet his room outside the bathroom than modesty, he didn't blink at Javi's half-naked state. Wrapped in a hotel bathrobe, Javi sneaked hastily into the room, and Yuzuru closed the door behind him. 

Javi thanked him and ran toward the shower. Yuzuru heard the water running a few seconds later as well as Javi's relieved loud sigh and he couldn't help but laugh. Although, he still had to put conditioneron his hair so he followed his friend into the little bathroom. 

« Javi ? » he called.

The spaniard jumped, surprised. He cut the water and passed his head through the curtain.

« Yeah ?

-Can we share ? I need to put conditioner on my hair. »

Javier hesitated a second, just the time needed to process the information. « Um, sure ! It's your shower. » he replied with a smile, opening the curtain and letting his friend join him in the stall. Yuzuru left his towel outside, Javi closing the curtain behind him, and grabbed his conditioner bottle. The stall was large enough for the both of them to do their thing without hindering the other too much. They started to chat, not at all troubled by their naked promiscuity in this wet small space.

Although, Yuzuru had to admit that Javi's arms, and how big they were in particular, were fascinating to him. Javier was rinsing the soap off his body, holding the shower head in his hand, when Yuzuru pouted loudly.

« Your arms are so big ! »

Javier burst into laugh and turned around from Yuzuru to shut the water and grab his towel outside through the curtain. The move made Yuzuru groan.

« Even your... your... » He couldn't remember the english word for it. He crossed his arms on his chest and Javi stood up again, facing him, while drying himself with the towel.

« My what ? » he asked, amused.

Yuzuru slightly turned to his left and patted his own behind. « This. Yours. It's big too ! »

« Not that big !   
-Bigger than me !   
-Everything in me is bigger than you , Yuzuru. » said Javi with a playful smirk.

Refusing to admit his defeat, Yuzuru then started to look at his own body and Javi's more acutely, while drying himself off. A triumphant smile on his face, he puffed his chest out.

« My chest is bigger ! »

Javi was already pulling the curtain away and walking out of the stall but he stopped to look back at his friend, one foot on the bathroom carpet, one still in the shower.

« I don't think so, Yuzu.  
-Yes it is. » Yuzuru insisted, pumping his chest out as much as he could. Before Javi's unconvinced stare, he got out of the shower and dragged him to the room where a full length mirror was hanging on a wall. He placed Javier sideways and did the same next to him so Javier could see that Yuzuru's chest muscles were slightly visible behind his on the mirror. A baffled expression on his face, he had to admit that Yuzuru was right. He switched their place so they could compare their butt and with a smirk he declared that his butt was much bigger than Yuzuru's, the difference being wider than the one between their chests.

With absolutely no embarrassment from their mutual complete nakedness, they then started to put side by side every part of their body, comparing who had the biggest shoulder, thigh, abs muscles. It was completely silly, flexing as much as they could and so close to eachother but Yuzuru's competitive mind couldn't help but feel a bit deflated that he was so thin compared to his teammate. In an attempt to show off their back muscles, they had ended up lying on their belly side by side on Yuzuru's bed, and Yuzuru sighed in frustration.

« That's not fair... » he mumbled against the cover.

Deeply amused, and even more at his friend defeated attitude that made the fondness in his chest grow tenfold, Javi put a hand on Yuzuru's neck. 

« You're much bendier than me, so I'd say we both won. »

Yuzuru turned his head to look at him.

« Bendi what ? »

« Bendier », repeated Javi. Since Yuzuru still looked like he didn't understand, Javi let his fingers caress Yuzuru's spine all the way down and up. « Like with the Biellman ? I can't do that. »

Yuzuru smiled, understanding what he meant, a shiver following Javi's fingers on his skin. 

« And you can do much better splits than me » Javi added, « so I got the muscles, you got the bendy. »  
Yuzuru scoffed, agreeing. After all, if he got too much muscle, he would lose his bendiness. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them and Yuzuru let Javi's hand caressing his back lull him into these warm and soft feelings. As much as he was comfortable in his body, he realized that he had even less barreers when it came to Javi. Laying naked on his bed next to him felt like something absolutely normal. They smiled at eachother, eyes gazing on the other's face, the world feeling soft on their bared skin. Yuzuru closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping through his nose.

They were jerked away from their little world by powerful knocks at the door, and Yuzuru felt Javi's hand move away from his back as he was standing up. He groaned but did the same. Javi disappeared in the bathroom while Yuzuru grabbed a fresh underwear and a pair of pants, getting himself more dressed before going to open to the intruder. Who happened to be Kanako and Nam.

« Yes? » he asked 

Nam opened his mouth, starting to apologize when he saw Yuzuru without a shirt, realizing that their timing wasn't the greatest but Kanako talked over him in japanese, informing Yuzuru that his coach was looking for him. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. Usually Brian would text him for this.

« He wants to see us three with Javi. Sort of like a debriefing of the season. » Nam said, englighting him. Yuzuru nodded and before he could do anything, he saw Kanako's face as well as Nam's morph into a stunned expression when Javi appeared in his bathrobe right behind him, one of his hand resting on the small of Yuzuru's back. Javi asked him what they wanted and as Yuzuru was starting to explain, he was cut by Nam's shout : « Oh my god get a room ! ». They both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

« Technically, they already have. » said Kanako, her surprise turning into a mischivious smile that made Yuzuru slightly uncomfortable. She gave him a pointed look and grabbed Nam by the arm, telling them that their coach was waiting for them at the bar of the hotel before leading the poor teenager away.

Yuzuru frowned and tsked as he saw them disappear at the corner of the corridor. He had a feeling she had something in her mind but he wasn't sure what. Javi chuckled next to him and passed the door, facing him in the corridor and Yuzuru wondered if it was seeing Javi naked in a bathrobe that made Kanako smile like that. Or maybe she had thought of a good prank to pull on him. He probably would have to avoid her for a while just in case then.

« I'll get dressed and i'll meet you there. » Javi said, giving a last gentle lingering pat on Yuzuru's jaw. Yuzuru smiled back, the caress leaving a tingling feeling on his skin, and each of them went back to their rooms. 

Alone again, Yuzuru hunt for a shirt and socks. As he was going through his clothes, he realized that he was slightly mad at his friends for interrupting them like that. He didn't have the opportunity to spend much time with Javi, and even though maybe it should have been a bit weird that they goofed around with no pants on, it had just been fun and nice to be close again with him like that. There were no bitter feelings, nor awkwardness due to their long separation and Javi's touch was always so genuine and kind, it always made him feel better and comforted.

Finally dressed and ready, Yuzuru left his room to find his coach, earbuds stuck into his ears, humming a pop song. He called the elevator and didn't jump when he felt a hand brushing the spot between his shoulderblades. Javi stand next to him and they smiled. Yuzuru offered him one of his earbud that Javi took and placed in his ear. The elevator's doors open and they both stepped inside.


End file.
